Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Una estrella fugaz, medianoche y mucha fuerza de voluntad es lo que Harry necesita para que su mayor deseo se convierta en realidad. Capítulo único.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY**_

Me encuentro sentado en la ventana. La luna creciente en el cielo me observa con su eterna sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no puedo responder. Más lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, como lo llevan haciendo desde que llegué a Privet Drive. Me siento solo, siempre me he sentido solo, pero ahora el sentimiento es más agobiante. Antes no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por mí, nadie que me quisiera; y al fin, cuando encuentro a alguien que me quiere y me protege por ser yo mismo y no un nombre célebre, alguien al que querer con a un padre y ser querido como un hijo, alguien que no me trata como un niño, sino como un adolescente capaz de comprender las grandes injusticias del mundo, lo pierdo. Y todo fue por mi culpa, por mucho que Dumbledore, Remus, Ron y Hermione me digan e intenten convencerme de lo contrario. Si no hubiera sido por mi credulidad cuando Voldemort me mandó aquella falsa visión… si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez al no creer que Snape no me había tomado en serio aquella tarde cuando le avisé… si hubiera practicado Oclumancia como me aconsejó él… si hubiera abierto aquel paquete que me dio al final de las vacaciones de Navidad… si me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts esperando alguna noticia que me diera Snape… si hubiera dejado de hacerme el héroe por un momento y hubiera pensado con la cabeza por una vez… Pero el "hubiera" no existe¿verdad? Aún así no dejo de sentirme culpable. Por el amor de Merlín¿quién no se sentiría culpable¡Era mi padrino, maldita sea¡Un segundo padre para mí¡Y ahora está muerto!

Me seco con fuerza las lágrimas fugitivas con la manga de mi camiseta. Me pican los ojos; están rojos e irritados por el llanto y la falta de sueño. Por mucho que quiera no duermo. Tengo miedo a las pesadillas, a las terribles imágenes que cruzan por mi cabeza en el mínimo instante en el que me permito cerrar mis ojos: Sirius peleando contra su prima, Sirius cayendo a través del velo, la cara de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, mi primer intento de aquella maldición imperdonable y, por encima de todo eso, unos furiosos y terribles ojos rojos. No, definitivamente no quiero dormir, ya bastante me martirizo estando despierto.

Sostengo en mi mano izquierda la navaja de Sirius. Antes de salir de Hogwarts conseguí repararla y ahora la luz de la farola más cercana se refleja en su afilada hoja de acero, retándome a hacer algo con ella, retándome a detener la angustia que crece cada vez más en mi pecho. Una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica cruza por mis labios. Me pregunto… qué pasaría si me dejara llevar por mis impulsos y pasara el afilado filo por la débil piel de mis muñecas. ¿El mundo mágico se vendría abajo¿Voldemort conseguiría el poder absoluto o Dumbledore conseguiría una nueva arma para vencerle¿Qué dirían Hermione, Remus, los Weasley y los demás ante el hecho de que me haya suicidado? Y sobretodo… ¿alguien me echaría de menos? Yo ya no lo sé. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ni a Sirius ni a mis padres les gustaría que lo hiciera, y eso es una razón de peso suficiente para mí como para guardar la navaja en el baúl, tal y como estoy haciendo ahora, junto a los trozos rotos del espejo que me regaló Sirius en Navidad. Lágrimas vuelven a caer por mis mejillas. Ojalá supiera algún truco que sirviera para dejar de llorar cada vez que pienso en él.

TAM…

Las campanadas del reloj del salón me indican que son las doce de la noche.

TAM…

Ya es 31 de julio.

TAM…

Mi cumpleaños

TAM…

Veo en el cielo, cercano a la línea del horizonte, las lechuzas de siempre traer los presentes de mis amigos.

TAM…

Sonrío al ver que no se han olvidado de mí.

TAM…

Subo la vista al cielo. Hace una noche preciosa.

TAM…

Las estrellas brillan con fuerza. Busco la que comparte el nombre con mi padrino y la encuentro.

TAM…

TAM…

Sigo mirando la estrella hasta que algo a su derecha me llama la atención. Una estela brillante cruza el cielo de oeste a este. Una estrella fugaz. Recuerdo que de pequeño, siempre que encontraba alguna cosa que significara buena suerte me lo guardaba o pedía un deseo. Esta vez no va a ser para menos.

TAM…

Cierro los ojos mientras oigo las dos últimas campanadas del reloj.

TAM…

Deseo… deseo volver a ver a Sirius vivo. Deseo poder abrazarle de nuevo y volver a oír esa risa tan característica que tenía. Y, sobretodo, deseo pedirle perdón por haberle decepcionado…

TAM…

La última campanada resuena en la casa a la vez que dos lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. No quiero llorar más, pero no lo consigo. Me restriego los ojos con las manos con fuerza. Me aparto de la ventana para dejar pasar a las lechuzas. Todas vienen con un paquete atado a sus patas. Hay cinco lechuzas, la de Ron, la de Hermione, la de los Weasley, la de Hagrid y la del colegio… Falta una. Falta la de él. Hedwig no salió esta vez a por su regalo, ha estado metida en su jaula la mayor parte del tiempo vigilándome. ¿Hasta que punto puede saber y entender una lechuza? Como si hubiese oído mis pensamientos, se posa en mi hombro y me da un picotazo cariñoso en mi oreja. Yo sólo atino a acariciarla, sin dejar de mirar las cinco lechuzas que están en el escritorio esperando que las desate. Hasta Pig está tranquilo.

Me acerco al escritorio arrastrando los pies. Hedwig ha vuelto a su jaula, sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Con lentitud voy desatando los paquetes y las cartas, no me apetece abrirlos ahora. No, sobretodo sabiendo que entre ellos no está el de Sirius. Acabo de dejar de llorar, no quiero comenzar de nuevo.

Vuelvo a sentarme en la ventana y miro la calle. No hay ninguna habitación encendida en las casas, al parecer todos duermen. Me dan envidia. Todos tienen su vida hecha, no hay nada que les preocupe y están con sus seres queridos, sin llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Me gustaría ser como ellos, sin tener a un megalómano detrás de ti buscando tu cabeza para colgarla encima de la chimenea como un trofeo. Ahora que me doy cuenta… Voldemort ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. Mi cicatriz no me ha dolido y no he sentido esos accesos de ira o alegría que sentía el curso pasado. ¿Qué estará tramando¡Bah¿Para qué voy a arruinarme yo a mí mismo mi estupendo y fantástico cumpleaños pensando en el viejo cara de serpiente? No vale la pena. Ya no.

Sigo mirando la calle desde la ventana. Un par de gatos caminan con tranquilidad por la acera. Uno de ellos se para y me mira. Son los gatos de la señora Figg. A veces me pregunto qué unión tan… "especial" puede haber entre un squib y sus gatos. Viendo como Filch utiliza a su gata para encontrar alumnos fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche y cómo la señora Figg manda a sus gatos a vigilarme de vez en cuando, no dejo de cuestionarme si los squibs desarrollan algún tipo de telepatía o conexión o algo así con sus mascotas. No sé como lo hacen, pero ojalá yo supiera hacer algo así con Hedwig. ¡Las cosas de las que podría enterarme! Una sonrisa maliciosa cruza fugazmente mis labios al imaginármelo.

El movimiento de un arbusto llama mi atención. Se agita, es como si hubiera algo de gran envergadura escondido en él moviéndose. Lo más posible es que sea alguno de la Orden del Fénix, quizá Mundungus o Tonks, sobretodo sabiendo lo mal vigilante que es uno y lo torpe que es la otra. Me gustaría que fuera Tonks y que viniera a hablar conmigo y a hacerme compañía. Pero sé que no va a poder ser; uno: porque si está de guardia vigilando la casa no puede permitirse despistarse al hablar conmigo y dos: lo que estaba haciendo que el arbusto se moviera así era un gato blanco y negro que ahora mismo cruza la calle y se mete debajo del coche del tío Vernon, el cual no lo ha querido meter en el garaje porque es nuevo y quiere lucirse en el vecindario.

Me froto los ojos con mi mano derecha. Tengo sueño, pero no quiero irme a dormir. Sigo sentado en la ventana, mirando a ningún sitio en concreto. Necesito algo de aire fresco, me estoy ahogando aquí dentro. Sólo salgo de la habitación para comer, ir al cuarto de baño y hacer los quehaceres de la casa que me manda la tía Petunia. Ayer, por ejemplo, tuve que ordenar y pintar el garaje, no sé para qué si el tío Vernon deja el coche afuera, y hoy tuve que podar los rosales que plantó Petunia este año. Es por eso que tengo un profundo corte en el dorso de mi mano izquierda. Me lo he curado lo mejor posible y ahora mismo lo tengo vendado. Espero que no se me infecte ni me haya entrado una bacteria o algo así. Lo último que necesito ahora es ponerme enfermo.

Por mucho que me resista, los ojos se me cierran. Tal vez debería irme a la cama, pero no quiero. Sé que voy a tener pesadillas y ya estoy cansado de ellas. No quiero volver a tenerlas. Tal vez debería escribir a Remus a ver si me puede suministrar alguna poción para dormir sin soñar. Hedwig ulula y me mira a mí y luego a la cama, como si me dijera que ya es hora de que me acueste. Sonrío con cariño a mi lechuza mientras me levanto y la acaricio cuando ella se posa en mi brazo a una señal mía. Ella cierra sus grandes ojos ambarinos con gusto y vuelve a ulular. Antes de volver a dejarla en su jaula le doy un pequeño beso en su blanca cabeza.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Hedwig? –la pregunto susurrando dejándola en su jaula y cerciorándome de que tiene comida y agua. Las otras lechuzas ya se han marchado, así que cierro la ventana antes de meterme en la cama. Me quito las gafas, las dejo sobre la mesilla y cierro los ojos. El sueño viene mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba.

* * *

TOC… TOC… TOC… 

Un extraño ruido en la ventana me despierta. ¿Qué es¿Una lechuza? No, no parece que sea eso. Abro los ojos y veo que la habitación esta completamente a oscuras. Todavía es de noche. Miro el reloj de la mesilla. Apenas son las tres de la madrugada. Me siento en la cama y me pongo las gafas.

TOC… TOC… TOC…

No, definitivamente eso no es una lechuza, pero sigo sin identificar qué es. Me levanto y enciendo la lámpara de la mesilla. Afuera no hay nada. ¿Qué es lo que produce ese ruido?

TOC… TOC… TOC…

¿Piedras¿Quién está lo suficientemente loco para ponerse a tirar piedras a mi ventana a las tres de la mañana?

Acerco mi cara al cristal y miro a la calle sin abrir la ventana. No veo a nadie. La mayor parte de las farolas que estaban encendidas un par de horas antes ahora están apagadas, sumiendo a la calle en una casi profunda oscuridad.

TOC…

Otra piedra impacta en el cristal, justamente delante de donde tengo la cara. Menos mal que estaba el vidrio, no me apetecía nada levantarme mañana con un chichón en la frente y un gran dolor de cabeza.

TOC…

Vale. Otra piedra. Ya me está cabreando el graciosito de las pedradas, y precisamente no estoy de buen humor. Antes de que la persona esa vuelva a tirar otra piedra abro la ventana sin pensar en que podría darme esta vez la piedra en la cabeza o ser un mortífago que está ahí fuera llamándome la atención. Miro a todos los sitios hasta que me llama la atención algo que está al lado del árbol que hay enfrente de la casa. Parece que sabe que le veo, pues se aparta del árbol para poder verle mejor. Es alto y delgado, y lleva una túnica. El pelo largo lo tiene recogido en una coleta baja. Gira la cabeza y me parece observar un brillo grisáceo en sus ojos.

Doy un paso atrás. Sé perfectamente quién es el hombre que está allí afuera, pero no me lo creo. Es imposible… Se supone que está muerto. El mismo Dumbledore me lo dijo. Niego con la cabeza y pongo las manos en la ventana para cerrarla, pero algo me lo impide: un ladrido. Un ladrido bajo pero alegre, como los de Hocicos aquel día cuando nos acompañó a mis amigos y a mí al andén 9 y ¾. Miro a donde estaba la figura de… él. Ahora hay un perro enorme y lanudo, con la lengua fuera, los ojos brillantes y la cola moviéndose en un alegre vaivén al ver que le estoy mirando. No puedo evitar que dos lágrimas salgan de mis ojos.

Cierro la ventana con fuerza y me siento en la cama con mi cabeza sujeta entre mis manos. No, esto no es real, debe ser… algún tipo de alucinación… sí, eso, producida seguramente por el corte de mi mano izquierda. Se me ha debido infectar o algo y ahora me esta produciendo alucinaciones. A lo mejor la culpa la tiene Voldemort y me está mandando imágenes creadas por su inagotable imaginación para que baje y pueda apresarme.

TOC…

¡GUAU!…

Me vuelvo a levantar y bajo la persiana de un tirón hasta el fondo. No debo bajar, no debo volver a creer una más de las imágenes de Voldemort. Esta vez no caeré en su trampa.

.-¿Harry?…

Una intensa luz blanca me desvía de mis pensamientos. Me dirijo hacia el baúl y lo abro. La luz proviene de los trozos del espejo de Sirius. Y es él mismo el que me mira desde ellos, con sus ojos grises brillando y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Sirius…

.-Harry…

.-Es imposible…

No me lo puedo creer, no me lo quiero creer. Es Sirius, mi padrino el que está reflejado en el espejo, el que está ahí abajo, enfrente de la casa de mis tíos.

.-Harry… Harry, soy yo, Sirius…

Aparto la mirada del espejo y cierro el baúl. Me da igual si esto es un sueño. Me da igual que mañana me despierte descubriendo que eso no es real. Voy a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Salto en el último tramo y me aproximo a la puerta de la entrada. ¿Cómo voy a abrirla si no tengo llaves ni llevo la varita encima? Como si respondieran a mi pregunta, los múltiples cerrojos saltan a la vez y la puerta se abre sola. Me paro en el dintel y miro afuera. Él está ahí, enfrente de mí, con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. No me resisto y corro hacia él. Llevo los ojos nublados de lágrimas, pero no me importa. Me aferro a mi padrino con todas mis fuerzas y escondo mi cara en su pecho, llorando. ¡Es real¡Está aquí, conmigo! Siento como él me rodea con sus brazos y me da un beso en la frente.

.-Shh… Harry…

.-Sirius… Sirius, perdóname. Debí hacerte caso y seguir con las clases de Oclumancia. Lo siento, Sirius, por favor, perdóname.

Aprieto mi abrazo en cuanto siento una de sus grandes manos acariciándome con gentileza y cariño mi pelo alborotado.

.-Tranquilo Harry –me dice con voz suave y tranquilizadora-. No hay nada que perdonar. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto y ya está. Ahora estoy aquí y no pienso volver a marcharme.

.-Pero… ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Remus y Dumbledore me dijeron que habías muerto –le digo levantando el rostro hasta mirarle a sus ojos grises.

.-Digamos que… hay alguien allá arriba que oyó tu deseo y pensó que ya era hora de concederte uno -me contesta sin dejar de mirarme y sonreír. Yo me vuelvo a abrazar a él, sabiendo que está aquí conmigo y sin querer separarme.

.-No te vuelvas a ir, por favor.

.-No me moveré de tu lado, Harry. Estaré aquí para siempre –hay un pequeño silencio antes de que Sirius me haga mirarle y me vuelva a sonreír-. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

_**FIN **_

_**

* * *

**_

Hola! Bueno, ya sé que no es la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry, pero quería subir este fic, que lo tengo escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, antes de que saliera el sexto libro. Qué os ha parecido? Es una escena que me encantaría que ocurriera en los próximos libros.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


End file.
